


Besuch in Innsbruck

by SessaTessan



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SessaTessan/pseuds/SessaTessan
Summary: Halvor ist in Kenny interessiert, aber was denkt Kenny über Halvor?





	Besuch in Innsbruck

**Author's Note:**

> Die von euch die Hopplandslagets Dokumentarfilm an MAX hat gesehen wird die Hotelzimmer Szene erkenne, die gibt in real und was die sagen auch. Der Rest sind aber nur meinen Fantasien.

Halvor ist ganz aufgeregt, seit er in Oberstdorf erfahren hat, dass Kenny in Innsbruck zum Team stoßen wird . Halvor weiß, dass er nur im World Cup springt, weil Kenny sich leider wieder sein Kreuzband gerissen hat und als er den Bescheid bekommen hat, hat er Kenny geschrieben und ihm gesagt, er hätte lieber gewartet und wäre im Continental Cup gesprungen und hätte einen gesunden Kenny gehabt. Was total der Wahrheit entspricht. Auch wenn er Kenny dann nicht so gut gekannt hätte und sie nicht so viel Kontakt gehabt hätten, aber was der arme Kenny durchgemacht hat, viermal das Kreuzband gerissen. Das ist einfach so unfair! Seitdem sind die beiden regelmäßig in Kontakt und haben gemerkt, dass sie sich sehr gut verstehen . So regelmäßig haben sie geredet, geskypt und Whats App-Nachrichten geschickt. In den letzten Monaten waren sie sich nähergekommen, erzählten sich ihre Ängste, ihre Träume und Halvor weiß, dass er Kenny vertrauen kann. Aber eine Sache hat er sich nicht getraut zu erzählen: Dass er bi ist und sowohl Mädchen als auch Jungen anziehend findet, aber er muss sich eingestehen, in den letzten Wochen haben sie ein bisschen geflirtet. Nicht ganz offen, aber so hin und wieder kommt ein Satz von Kenny, den Halvor nicht anders als Flirten deuten kann. Und in ein paar Tagen wird er kommen! Und mit dem Team die ganzen Tage bleiben, bis die Tournee vorbei ist. 

Die ersten Stationen läuft es gut für Halvor, er ist nicht in den Top 10, hatte er auch nicht erwartet, denn er muss immer noch viel lernen. Aber er qualifiziert sich, er springt Platzierungen um Platz 20, was ihm Weltcuppunkte bringt und alles in allem hat er einen guten Start in seine erste Vierschanzentournee. Als das Team Deutschland verlässt und der Bus in Richtung Innsbruck fährt, ist er ganz hibbelig, was amüsierte Blicke von Robert nach sich zieht. Er ist der einzige, der über Halvor Bescheid weiß, sie teilen sich seit Anfang der Saison ein Zimmer und er hat einiges mitbekommen, wenn Halvor und Kenny gechattet haben, so hat er schnell eins und eins zusammengezählt und Halvor einfach eines Tages gefragt. Andere, wie Danny oder Fanni, gucken ihn mehr fragend an, aber sie sagen nichts, wofür Halvor ganz dankbar ist. Er ist nicht bereit, sich vor dem ganzen Team zu outen. Nicht jetzt. Später vielleicht. Er hat eine SMS von Kenny bekommen, dass er schon im Hotel ist und auf ihn wartet.   
Als sie alle das Hotel erreichen, steht Kenny schon ungeduldig vor der Tür und wartet. Er hat Halvor so oft erzählt, wie schrecklich es ist, alleine zu Hause zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass seine Familie, so nennt er seine Kollegen und alle um das Team, ohne ihn auf Reisen gefahren ist. Kenny hasst es, zu Hause zu sitzen. Er liebt das Leben als Skispringer, er liebt die Reisen, die viele andere hassen, weil sie oft anstrengend sind. Aber Kenny liebt es, hat er Halvor erzählt. Leider sitzt Halvor ganz eingeklemmt und muss warten, bis Andi und Robert aussteigen und vor allem Robert nimmt sich viel Zeit und lächelt Halvor unschuldig an, als er merkt, dass es ihn aufregt. Halvor mag Robert, aber jetzt nervt er einfach, er will raus und „seinen“ Kenny in den Arm nehmen. Robert ist ein netter Mensch, so ärgert er Halvor nicht so lange und endlich ist die Autotür frei und Halvor kann raus. Aber klar, er ist nicht der einzige, der Kenny vermisst hat, gerade hat er Fanni um seinen Hals hängen und Danny steht neben ihm und klopft ihm so kräftig auf dem Rücken, dass er einen Schritt nach vorne machen muss, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Aber dann ist es endlich Zeit für Halvor, den Älteren in den Arm zu nehmen. Er umarmt ihn fest und lange und Kenny ist auch froh ihn zu sehen, das sagt er Halvor leise, so dass es nicht alle hören können. Aber irgendwann muss Halvor ihn loslassen, sonst fällt es auf und auch Alex und die anderen Betreuer wollen ihn willkommen heißen. Halvor muss ihn verlassen und sammelt seine Taschen zusammen und geht mit den anderen Springern ins Hotel und bekommt die Zimmerschlüssel. Er und Robert wohnen in der ersten Etage und er entscheidet sich für die Treppen, statt am Fahrstuhl zu warten. Norwegen ist nicht das einzige Skispringteam im Hotel, sodass dieLobby voll von anderen Nationen und all ihrem Gepäck ist. Die Warteschlange vor den Fahrstühlen ist lang. 

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, wird wie immerum die Frage, wer im Fensterbett schlafen darf, Schere, Stein, Papier gespielt. Halvor verliert und muss das Bett neben der Tür nehmen. Eigentlich ist es ihm egal, aber es macht halt Spaß diese Spielchen jedes Mal zu machen, statt einfach Robert das Bett zu geben. Auspacken ist nicht wirklich etwas, was Halvor macht, er öffnet einfach seine Tasche und lässt sie auf dem Boden neben dem Bett stehen. Warum auspacken, wenn man 2 Tage später zum nächsten Hotel muss? Unnötige Arbeit, wirklich. Er legt sich aufs Bett und versucht ein bisschen zu entspannen, bald müssen sie zum Essen und danach ist Bett angesagt. Die Tournee ist anstrengend und Alex will, dass sie bei Kräften bleiben, es ist eine Saison mit vielen großen Wettkämpfen. Aber Halvor hofft, dass er ein bisschen Zeit finden wird, damit er mit Kenny schon heute Abend reden kann.   
Später, als er im Bett liegt und versucht zu schlafen, ist er zufrieden. Länger konnten sdie sich nicht vor den anderen drücken und Zeit zusammen haben, aber nach dem Essen haben sie ein bisschen in Ruhe reden können und Kenny hat gesagt, er kommt morgen früh vorbei. Sie waren nicht ungestört, sie hatten in der Lobby gesessen und auf die anderen gewartet, die immer noch am Essen waren, so war es nur allgemeines Gerede, aber sie hatten nebeneinander auf dem Sofa gesessen, ganz dicht und Kenny hatte seinen Arm um Halvors Schultern gelegt und irgendwie war die Stimmung zwischen den beiden entspannt, aber gleichzeitig auch nicht. Halvor freut sich auf morgen und er will schnell die Nacht hinter sich bringen.  
Er wacht sehr früh auf, Robert schläft immer noch tief im Bett neben ihm, aber selber ist er viel zu aufgeregt, um weiter schlafen zu können. Er bleibt aber im Bett liegen, steht er auf, wird er vielleicht Robert wecken und das will er auch nicht, er nimmt sein Handy vom Nachttisch und merkt, dass es erst 6 Uhr ist. Immerhin müssen sie sowieso um 7 aufstehen , so schlimm ist es nicht. Und er hofft ja, dass Kenny vorher kommt, damit sie ein bisschen Zeit haben, bevor sie zum Frühstück müssen. Und er muss nicht so lange warten, eine halbe Stunde später klopft es , er fliegt aus dem Bett und sprintet zur Tür, weckt dabei Robert, weil er ziemlich laut ist, er schiebt einen Stuhl zur Seite, der in seinem Weg steht. Er öffnet die Tür, gleichzeitig zieht er sich eine dünne Jacke an, er will nicht nur in Boxershorts vor Kenny stehen.   
„Morgen, Kleiner“ wird er von Kenny begrüßt, bevor der sich ins Zimmer schiebt und sich auf das Bett schmeißt, was Robert endgültig ganz wach macht, er grummelt und fragt warum um Himmels willen Kenny schon bei ihnen im Zimmer ist. Kenny lacht nur und Halvor legt sich wieder auf seine Betthälfte. Kenny schmiegt sich an seinen Rücken an, so kann er besser sehen, was Halvor ihm auf seinem Handy zeigt. Dies sagt er auch zu Robert gewandt.   
„Ach, ja, nur darum“ sagt Robert, lächelt und bleibt ruhig liegen und wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Handy zu. Lange liegen sie so und Halvor genießt die Wärme, die von Kenny ausgeht. Aber irgendwann muss Kenny aufstehen und er kann es nicht lassen, Halvor ein bisschen zu necken. Okay, Halvor weiß, dass er unordentlich ist, aber muss Robert wirklich sagen, dass es ist als hätte man ein Kind dabei? Er weiß er ist viel jünger als die beiden, aber muss Robert es so deutlich machen? Halvor versucht die Situation zu retten und behauptet, es ist ein System in der Unordnung.   
„Das, was ist sauber ist, in die Tüte da und was dreckig ist, nicht in die Tüte“ sagt er und winkt vage mit seiner Hand über die Haufen, die auf dem Boden liegen. Kenny beugt sich runter und öffnet die Tüte, zieht ein T-Shirt raus und fragt Halvor, „Und das hier ist also das letzte T-Shirt, dass du hast?“  
„Ja“ sagt Halvor einfach, und bevor er reagieren kann, schnüffelt Kenny an seinen T-Shirt aus der Tüte und sagt „Aber das ist benutzt!“ Halvor guckt es an und behauptet: „ Aber nur ein bisschen“.   
Kenny lacht, beugt sich wieder runter und findet ein paar Trainingshosen. „Du kannst ja sonst die dreckigen Sachen in eine Tüte stopfen, weißt du?“, findet er und guckt Halvor an.   
„Aber ich habe ja nicht Platz für alles in einer Tüte, wenn ich 10 Tage unterwegs bin“, antwortet er ein bisschen verärgert, er mag Kenny, aber es ist ihm auch ein bisschen peinlich. Ob Kenny ihn nur als ein kleines Kind sieht? Robert und Kenny lachen nur, Kenny fragt Robert: „So machst du es doch, oder?“ Und Robert, der Verräter, lacht und sagt: „Natürlich!“.  
„Du macht einfach alles, was dreckig ist, in eine Tüte“, wiederholt Kenny ganz seriös.   
Halvor muss auch lachen und sagt: „Der ist streng, wie wäre es erst, wenn wir ein Zimmer für drei hätten und ich bei euch beiden wohnen müsste? Ohhh, es wäre wie ein Arbeitslager!“.   
Robert, der in der Zeit aufgestanden ist, vor seinem Bett steht und sich gerade ein T-Shirt überstreifen will, lacht herzlich über Halvors Worte.   
Es ist nicht böse gemeint und als Kenny gehen muss, er hat einen Termin bei Alex, der wissen will, wie seine Reha läuft, umarmt er Halvor fest, streichelt ihm über den Rücken. Halvor kann es nicht lassen, er muss einfach Kenny ein bisschen an seinem Hintern tätscheln, Kenny lächelt und sagt: „Es wird gut“. Dabei guckt er Halvor tief in die Augen. „Komm zu mir, wenn irgendwas ist“, setzt er fort und Halvor, der gerade realisiert, was er gemacht hat, dreht sich peinlich berührt weg von ihm und sagt nur leise „Ja“. 

Nächstes Mal, als er auf Kenny trifft, sagt dieser aber nichts und er ist wie immer und die Tage, die sie miteinander verbringen können, machen, dass sie sich näherkommen, auch wenn es über flirten nicht hinaus geht. Aber sie haben schon ausgemacht, wenn die beiden irgendwann zuhause sind, dann werden sie sich treffen, ganz alleine, ganz ungestört und bis dann genießt Halvor einfach die Nähe zu Kenny und hoff, dass es irgendwann weiter kommt, als nur zum Flirten.


End file.
